


Red Nine

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Laughter, M/M, Making Out, POV Bodhi Rook, Post-Battle of Yavin, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bodhi gets a brand new X-wing. His boyfriend tells him the way pilots celebrate such things.





	Red Nine

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty-five prompt "smiles/laughter."

His very own X-wing. Bodhi runs his fingers reverently across the red stripes painted on the upper S-foil. Red Nine. As of now, he's officially a member of the squadron. Part of him knows it's only because so many pilots were lost between Scarif and the Death Star run, but he can still allow himself to be happy, proud. Flying a starfighter is what he's wanted to do his entire life, and he wouldn't have been let in if he didn't deserve it.

“They came in?” Bodhi turns at the excited voice of Wedge Antilles.

“Yeah! Though I still don't understand why they're letting me have one of the new shiny ships instead of you or one of the other pilots who's been here longer.”

Wedge snorts as he comes to stand next to him, greets him with a kiss on the cheek. “For starfighter pilots, new ships aren't as coveted as you might think. You get to know the one you have, its quirks and idiosyncrasies, and after awhile you have everything tailored to just the way you like. Your ship is your life; you don't ditch it just for one with a fresher coat of paint.”

“I see.” Bodhi gazes up at his fighter again – _his!_ he thinks with a thrill of excitement – and tries to push it down. He feels suddenly silly for how thrilled he is.

“Hey,” Wedge says, seeming to sense his mood. He playfully bumps their hips together. “Shiny new ship for a shiny new pilot, right?” He grins. “And you're going to be amazing in it.”

Bodhi flushes, but he's smiling again, too. “I can't wait to take her up. How long do you think I'll have to wait?”

“Probably not long. Just until the techs can check it over, make sure everything's in working order and nothing was damaged during transport. Oh, and one more thing.”

“What's that?”

Wedge moves with surprising speed, whirling Bodhi and pressing his back to the ship, crowding close, his laughing eyes and soft mouth filling Bodhi's vision. The newer pilot tries to catch his breath, suddenly trapped between his boyfriend's arms – not exactly an unpleasant place to be in any situation.

“There's a tradition we pilots have about new ships when we do get them. A sort of superstition, if you will.”

“Yeah?” Bodhi's eyes are wide, locked with Wedge's. The surface of the ship is cool against his back.

“Mm-hmm.” Wedge nips at his neck, lips brushing flushed skin as he murmurs, “it involves someone you love.”

Bodhi groans softly, leaning back and letting Wedge go to work on him. He can see where this is going, and he's not exactly opposed. “Here?” he asks breathlessly. “Someone will see...”

Wedge chuckles, surges up to capture his mouth. “It can wait,” he promises darkly, words murmured hot against Bodhi's lips. “We'll convince them to let us take a flight together, just for practice. There're some secluded fields not too far from here. We'll land for awhile, and I'll show you exactly what you can use an X-wing for besides fighting.”

Bodhi shudders and wraps his arms around Wedge, pulling him close. “I'll look forward to it,” he says huskily. “But for now...”

“Bed,” Wedge agrees, stepping back and pulling Bodhi after him for the door, the two of them laughing in giddy anticpation all the way back to their room.


End file.
